


Open Mind for a Different View

by idra



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's unhappy with the Tough Enough kids; she tries to make him see it her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mind for a Different View

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first fic I wrote when I got back into the WWE as a fandom. It was then and is now, Wade Barrett's fault I got back into it. My general like/dislike for male superstars the first go round was to write them with Trish. This pairing has since become one of my favourites, though I find it hard to write sometimes.

"Are you bloody kidding me? These kids get a guaranteed contract and they've never wrestled before?" Wade snorted in disgust and shook his head. "I've worked my ass off for years and I earned my shot at the WWE."

What he hadn't noticed was that a table away, Trish was having lunch with some of the other Divas. Although they tried to get her to stay put, she got to her feet and walked over to him. "Look. You earned a shot at the WWE, and so have these kids. They're good and maybe they haven't worked for years in the independents, but they won't be shoved into the spotlight the second they hit the big stage either. And they won't be. They'll have to earn their place. You didn't earn shit. You were handed it to you on a silver fucking platter." She eyed him with disgust and turned to walk away, tensing when she felt the hand encircle her wrist.

"I'm not saying that they won't deserve it a few years from now, Trish. I'm saying they don't deserve it right away. I watched what happened with the other Tough Enough kids. And no, it's not fair to those of us who've worked the independents for years." He let her go and frowned. "As for me getting handed my shots on a silver platter, I'm mostly a high card jobber. You know how many matches I won versus how many I've lost?" When she just looked at him, he smiled bitterly. "Something like a ninety percent loss ratio. And the only wins I get are generally either DQs or because Nexus or the Corre interferes."

Trish sighed. "Just don't say these kids haven't earned this. Just because they haven't spent years in independents, doesn't mean they don't have just as much heart as you do."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I won't say anything else bad about them. I just don't... How can they be good enough? Sure, you and Austin and Booker and Bill have to be great trainers but these kids have never wrestled before. How can they possibly understand what it truly takes to be a dedicated wrestler?"

"Do you honestly think Steve would let them near a ring if he didn't think they were ready? Come on, Wade. Even if you think the rest of us would risk that, Steve would not allow it and he is the final decision." She sat down, nudging Justin Gabriel over. "Steve loves this business. More than anyone I've ever met. Everyone talks about how Cena eats, breathes and sleeps this business, but he's nothing compared to Steve. Steve will not let these kids in the business if they don't have the heart and the desire and the ability to compete at the top of their game."

Wade leaned back, frowning a little. "Maybe, but-"

She cut him off, smacking his bicep. "Shut up. Come to the house. Watch them train. Watch them and see how much heart they have. No, they're not all the best wrestlers ever. We have some bad in the bunch. But others? They could do it. They could be really good wrestlers."

Smiling, Wade shook his head as Justin and the rest of the Corre got up to leave. "You know, few people would actually have the audacity to hit me."

"Please, you don't scare me. You may act like a bad ass, but I know you're a gentleman." She smiled back. "So, what do you say? Come to the house and watch them train?"

"Okay. If Vince will let me."

"He will. I'll talk to Stephanie. She can get her dad to do anything." She smiled at him and patted his arm where she'd just hit him. "Do me a favour though. Don't come into it thinking they can't do it. Keep an open mind."

"For you, I will." He smiled back, then rolled his eyes. "Apparently, I've got to go." He gestured to where the rest of the Corre were standing, waiting for him. "I'll see you then."

Trish smiled as he walked away, then returned to the Divas. "And you all said he was a jackass. Just because he plays one on TV doesn't mean he actually is one."

Melina looked over to where he'd gone. "I don't know, Trish. He might've been nice to you, but you're like Hall of Fame material. Everything I've heard, he's a jackass, especially to the women."

"Like who?" 

"Apparently, when he first started, Layla tried talking to him. He basically told her to fuck off."

"Says who? Layla? I'm not sure I'd believe her, but I'll ask Wade about it." Trish smiled. "You will believe me if I say he didn't do that, right?"

"Yeah. If you can get him to tell the truth." Melina shrugged.

"I will. I'm great at reading people, especially guys." Trish got back to her feet. "Look, I have to go. It was good seeing you."

"You too." 

________________________________________

Trish frowned at Steve and Booker. "Guys. Come on. He can actually wrestle, so why are you giving him such a hard time?"

"Well, lookit this. Trishy's got a crush on the little prick." Steve glanced back to where Wade was smiling at something one of the Tough Enough kids was saying. 

"That's about it. She never defends the Tough Enough kids." Booker grinned at her, then winced when she punched his arm. "Ow."

"She hits like a- oof." Steve bent over, scowling at Trish after she'd hit him in the stomach.

"Just remember, Steve. This girl can kick ass." Trish smirked, then walked over to Wade. "Well?"

"Something else, that's for sure." Wade looked around. "Nice set up. Little posh though, isn't it? They do realize this isn't how they'll live, even as superstars?"

Trish laughed and tugged him to the ring. "C'mon. And yeah, they better realize it by now." She got into the ring, then turned to face him, smiling when she saw he was still outside. "Scared I can beat ya?"

Wade laughed. "I could step on you, and not notice." He overheard one of the wanna-be Divas say something about how Trish was acting and he raised an eyebrow before he got into the ring. He didn't believe them for a second that Trish liked him. She just wanted to prove him wrong. "I'm not really dressed for wrestling."

"No, you look like a suit. A really big, really British suit."

"Somehow, I know that's an insult, though it doesn't quite sound that way." He smiled and tested the ropes, then looked down at the Tough Enough crew. Bill had told him he should say a few words, but he hadn't a clue what to say. Glancing back at Trish, it came to him. "You've lucked out here. I spent years working my ass off in Europe and later here in the states to become a wrestler. You're being given a golden opportunity and trust me when I say the other Superstars might be welcoming, but there will be resentment. I felt it because of my push and I've worked for ten years to get where I've gotten. Most of you won't have that background. So enjoy it, take it seriously, but never, ever take your character seriously."

He moved out of the ring to stand with Bill, Booker and Steve as Trish called up the girls to work out. Steve looked at him. "Impressive. You can actually speak."

"I am English." Wade smirked at him.

Steve started to say something until Booker started laugh, then Steve frowned. "Yeah, funny. Asshole."

Wade smiled. "Me or Booker?"

"Both." Steve smiled back. "It was a good speech. How long did you work on that?"

"I didn't." Wade turned his head to look at Steve who was apparently in shock. "I thought Trish would just shove me in a corner and not let me say or do anything. I just." He sighed. "She and I talked before; that was how I got invited. She convinced me that my anger at these kids and their shot was out of place."

Bill grinned. "That's Trish. She'll defend people she cares about to the death."

Steve laughed at that. "I have to go show these children how to do the job."

Booker grinned and slapped Wade on the back. "Keep up the good work on TV, Wade, and you'll get there."

"I hope so." Wade smiled and nodded as the three other men headed for the ring. He shifted, watching Trish as she instructed the former beauty queen. Wade had to smile at that. Everyone was going to underestimate that girl, but if Trish had her way, apparently, that girl would have a bright future.

________________________________________

Trish walked up to Wade after the kids had been sent back to the house and she smiled. "What do you think now?"

"I think... most of them are good. Good enough to wrestle in the WWE? I don't know, but..." He smiled when she smirked. "Yes, okay. Good enough to at least deserve a shot. I mean hell, if your boyfriend, Morrison can do it, anyone can."

"Tell me you're just joking."

"About? Didn't I just tell you what you wanted to hear?" Wade looked back at the men in the ring-- all of whom were watching avidly-- then back at Trish. "How can I _still_ be wrong?"

"Not about the kids. About me and Morrison."

"It's actually Morrison and-" He cut off when she smacked him. "Hey. What?"

"Don't correct me. And tell me you're just joking about thinking me and Morrison being a couple?"

"You aren't? I thought that was why... with the whole angle, you and him and that reality TV girl against-" He got cut off again by her hitting him. "Ow." It's said more with annoyance than any real pain.

"You're a moron. John has a girlfriend. Melina?"

"But." Wade fell silent, frowning.

Laughing, Trish tucked her arm through his and pulled him out of the room, towards the dining hall. "Let's get some food before the kids eat the house."

"Actually, I should probably get going. I've got a show tomorrow, and the day after, I've got media to do."

Trish frowned up at him. "Okay. I'll drive you to the airport and we can get some food there."

"How about you just drive me to the airport? That would be good."

"Got your bags?"

"In the hall." Wade followed her out to the car, loading his bags in the trunk. When they got to the airport, he pulled the bags out, smiling at Trish. "Thanks for the ride, and the invite. I'll see you around."

"Wait. I thought..."

"Yes?" He looked at her, forcing a bland smile on his face.

"Before you go, I need to ask you a question." At his nod, she continued. "There's a rumour going around that you're really an asshole to the Divas. For instance, Layla was trying to be nice to you and you told her to fuck off? True or false?" She watched his face carefully, satisfied when he looked horrified by the idea.

"What? She came into my dressing room and started stripping. I told her as politely as I could that I wasn't interested in her or any of the other current Divas." He shook his head. "Jesus, who the fuck is saying that?"

"Most of the Divas have told me you're an asshole to them. But now I know it's not because you're being an asshole, it's because some of them can't believe any man can resist them." She started to say more, then realized that was exactly her reaction when he didn't want to have a meal with her. She smiled and hugged him. "Have a safe trip and I'll see you soon."

Wade nodded, looking even more puzzled, but he headed into the airport. Trish called Melina and let her know what she'd found out as she drove back to the Tough Enough ranch.

________________________________________

It was a few weeks later when Trish saw Wade again. She waved in his direction and started for him, stopping only when she saw Layla and Michelle both wrap their arms around him. She stopped, frowning before she continued towards him. "Not interested?" Only after she spoke does she notice he's trying to gently get them off him.

Wade looked at her, pleading clear in his eyes. "Trish! Hi!"

She tried not to laugh at his predicament and yanked Michelle away, shoving Laylya. "Pretty sure Wade's not interested, girls."

"And how would you know?" Michelle asked, shoving Trish back.

"Yeah. We're clearly the most flawless Divas ever." Layla added.

Trish snorted. "I think you both believe your character storyline a little too much. Neither of you are flawless, you both suck as wrestlers, and not every man in the world is going to want you."

Wade stepped back out of range, watching the Divas. "Ladies..." As soon as the word was out, Trish could tell he regretted it. Michelle and Layla both turned to him and wrapped themselves around him. 

"We knew you were interested," Layla purred, leaning up as if to kiss him. 

Wade shook his head. "No, I'm really not. I..."

"He has a girlfriend, you idiots," Trish said, smiling at Wade and hoping he'll play along.

"Wade?" Michelle asked, looking up at him. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Now, don't sound so surprised. I'm apparently man enough for the two of you." He glanced over at Trish and smiled his thanks. "But Trish is right. I have a girlfriend and she is the most beautiful woman in the world."

Trish laughed at Michelle and Layla's expressions and shook her head at Wade. "You're so cute sometimes."

"Well, you are." Wade's eyes widened and Trish just knew he was hoping that's what she'd meant. 

Trish moved closer as both the other women stepped back and she wrapped one arm around Wade's waist. "You're so sweet. It's no wonder I chose you."

"You chose me?" Wade laughed a little, sighing in relief when Layla and Michelle finally left them. "Thank you."

"No problem. Nice to know guys aren't the only ones who don't know how to take no as an answer."

Wade snorted and shook his head. "You know..."

"Shut up. I know." She smiled and reached up, tugging him down enough so standing on tiptoe she could kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry, okay. Now, do you have a girlfriend or... maybe a boyfriend?"

Wade laughed. "Neither."

"Sorry. Did I offend you?"

"By which? Assuming I have a girlfriend or assuming I'm gay?"

Laughing, Trish smacked his stomach, shaking her hand. "Ow. Both."

"No. To both. If you don't have at least someone assuming you're gay as a wrestler, you probably aren't actually watched by anyone. As for assuming I have a girlfriend, well." He shrugged and looked over her head. "Not particularly anyone I'm interested in lately."

"Oh." Trish glanced down, just realizing that Wade wasn't fully dressed for his match. "You. Well then."

"Hm?"

She looked up. "You're a really big boy."

Wade started to reply, then he surprised Trish by blushing. "I. How am I supposed to respond to that?"

"That's the whole point. You can't respond to that." She tugged him down again, this time kissing him lightly on the lips. "Have dinner with me after the show. We can talk wrestling. I promise I'll stop flirting."

Licking his lips, he sighed. "Actually, I..." He trailed off. "I'd love to."

"But that wasn't what you were going to say."

"No."

She just stared at him.

"God, how do women do that?" He shook his head. "Fine. I was going to say no. It's nothing personal. Actually, if you're noticing... things you probably shouldn't, you can tell I want you. I just... I really want to focus." A moment's pause, then he continued, "I'm saying this all wrong but for once, I don't have the words."

"You want to focus on your career. You don't have time for a girlfriend." She waited until he nodded, then she smiled. "I get that. I did that. But. I'll be around for the next while and I'd like us to spend time together. Surely you have time for friendships."

"You're a very difficult woman to say no to, do you know that?"

"It's what I count on." She laughed and hugged him lightly. "Okay, you need to get ready for your match and I need to go find Morrison and work out what we're doing. Good luck."

"To you too."

________________________________________

For the next few weeks, as Wade and the Corre traveled back and forth between Raw and Smackdown shows, Trish and Wade always made time to go to lunch together. When they'd come back, all anyone could talk about was how friendly Wade was with her and how happy Trish was. 

Shortly after Wrestlemania ended, Wade stood waiting for Trish to exit the Diva's dressing room. He smiled as Layla, Michelle and Snooki left the room, all chattering excitedly about their party plans. Things had changed between Layla and Michelle too, when they'd finally found the right man for them in Heath. 

After several minutes passed by and no one else exited the room, Wade knocked, calling out as he opened the door, not peeking in, "Trish? You ready? You said dinner?"

"Come on in."

He let himself in, turning to face the door almost immediately. He flushed at Trish's soft laughter. "You... you're naked."

"I'm still wearing my panties."

"Naked enough."

"I know. Sorry. Just." A few rustling sounds and then he felt her hand on the small of his back. He shuddered a little and turned to look at her.

Relieved that she'd gotten dressed, he raised an eyebrow. "Just?"

"I'd forgotten how it feels. I'd forgotten how good it is to go out and get that kind of pop from the crowd."

"You've been back in it for a couple of weeks now..."

"There's nothing like coming out to the cheers at Wrestlemania. And it got me thinking."

"Which is dangerous."

She laughed and pinched his ass, making him jump and stare at her in surprise. "Be nice. Look. I just. It's just." She frowned a little. "Life's too short to not enjoy it fully, right?"

"I suppose. Where are you going with this?"

She reached around him and locked the locker room door, then pulled him further into the room, shoving him onto one of the wooden benches. She tugged off her shirt again, then her pants. "Life's too short not to do this." She leaned into him, pressing her body against his as their lips met. It took him a moment, but very quickly, he had his arms around her. She moaned into his mouth, shifting to wrap her legs around his waist.

His hands slid down her back, cupping her ass as he pulled her tighter against his body. She broke the kiss, grinding down onto him with a moan. He kissed her again, his hands moving lower down her body. She gasped, shuddering a little as his fingers brushed against her through her panties. "Wade," she moaned his name, moving her hips restlessly

He growled a little and shifted to suck at the spot right below her ear. "Trish..."

"Not here." She pulled back, finally. "Not in the locker room."

"You started this."

"I know. And I'll continue it, but at the hotel." She kissed him again, then slid off his lap. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, licking at her neck. "Wade, stop..."

Still, she was a little surprised by the fact that he actually pulled back. Looking down at him, she was pleased to see him look shocked. "Trish, I thought..."

"I want you, I do. I want to ride you all night long, but we can't stay in the locker room. I want a bed, because some of the things I'm planning for you are not made to be done on a wooden bench."

Wade smiled and stood up, stroking his finger down her cheek and over her breasts. "I guess having a bed would be better. Easier."

Smiling back, Trish nodded. "Absolutely." She dressed quickly, and then gathered her bags. "My room or yours?"

He laughed at that. "Yours. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want an audience and Justin and Heath won't leave my room 'cause theirs is a mess."

"Oh, I don't know. With the right audience, it could be all kinds of fun." Trish grinned at him and tucked her hand into his arm. "Okay, my room."

Back at the hotel, Trish pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him. "So many things I want to do to you."

"I'm all yours. Do with me whatever you wish." He smiled and shifted, pushing his hips up against hers.

Trish moaned and slid off him, stripping down to her panties. She looked at him expectantly, smirking a little when he slid off the bed and stripped as well. Her eyes widened when she realized he wasn't wearing any underwear. "No underwear, Wade? Really?"

He smiled back. "Well, I was in a hurry and wanted to get to you as soon as possible."

"Right you weren't just hoping to get lucky?"

"Well..." He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm pretty sure I could've just said so at this point."

"Oh, so you think I'm easy."

Laughing harder, he kissed her and then scooped her up easily, laying her on the bed. "What was it I heard Cena say to someone... " He looked puzzled for an instant before a wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. "Oh, yes. It is what it is."

Trish laughed as well, smacking Wade's shoulder. But as soon as her hand made contact with his skin, she started tracing his tattoo. "This... This is so sexy." She leaned up, tracing her tongue over the same path her fingertips had taken. "Mmmmm."

"Maybe next time, I'll get a tattoo lower?"

"Good idea." Trish pulled back and smiled, shifting just enough so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "How do you want me?"

"You're the one who said you had ideas of what you wanted to do to me." He smirked and shifted enough so he was kneeling and she slid down his body a little. "But you being right there is a good start." He rocked his hips a little and she gasped, feeling him press against her.

"Oh god."

"Not God, Wade. Remember?"

Trish laughed and unwrapped her legs, pulling her panties off before she pushed him into a sitting position. Then she straddled his legs and ground down on him. "Crazy Brit."

"And you're so much better? Damn Canadian. Hell, you may as well be a Brit too, since your country has England's Queen on your money." He smirked and leaned forward, intending to kiss her.

She pulled back out of range and slid her fingernails down his body, watching as he shuddered under her touch. "Ah, you like that?"

"Changing the... oh fuck, Trish!" he gasped as she stroked her nails over his cock.

"I really don't want to argue with you about Brits versus Canadians. Canadians win."

"Considering where your fingernails are, I'll agree. This time." He smiled a little, then groaned as she grasped his cock and started jerking him off. "Trish," he growled, reaching down to try and still her hand. "I'm not exactly a kid."

"Oh, honey, I know. Nothing about you is childish." She leaned in and sucked at his neck for a moment, then pulled back and grabbed his wrist. "Touch me while I'm touching you, Wade. I want to feel your fingers sliding into me."

He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked down at her body, gently twisting out of her grip before he traced over her. "Already that wet, huh?" he murmured before taking her mouth with his. 

She tightened her grip on his cock and kept stroking him until he was gasping against her mouth. However, she wasn't much better as the more she stroked him, the more he played with her until she was ready to just climb on him, consequences be damned. Finally, she had to pull back, out of his reach. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Dirty mouth," he said, breathing heavily. "Maybe you should put something in it."

"And you say I have a dirty mouth?" she asked, finally noticing where he was staring. She'd pulled back, but she hadn't gotten far enough off his legs for her to be able to close her own. A shudder ran through her body and she smirked. "I can come more than once, without recovery time. So maybe you should put something in your mouth."

"Thought you'd never ask," he muttered before tugging her back up his lap. This time though he raised her hips and lowered his mouth to her. Trish gasped; she hadn't really expected him to go down on her. But he was lapping at her like he hadn't tasted a woman in years and she couldn't hold back anymore. Her legs tightened around him and she came, shuddering and gasping his name. 

When her body finally settled, he lowered her to the bed. "That was..."

"Sorry. I tried to... sorry." She blushed, shaking her head. It had been years since any man had made her come that fast. 

"Don't be sorry, Trish. Please. It was a pleasure to give you that kind of pleasure." He started to lean over her, then he paused, inches away from her face. "I should wash my face, rinse my mouth, yeah?"

"No." She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss, feeling her body tighten at the taste of herself on him. "Oh my god." She dropped back to the bed.

He smiled and propped himself over her. "So."

"I gotta be honest here, Wade. You're the first guy since I was seventeen that made me come that hard from oral sex. I'm a little shaken. If you give me a few, we can continue."

He smirked. "And here you said you didn't need recovery time."

She smacked his arm, laughing. "Bastard."

"Now, now. No disparaging the family name."

"Which is what exactly? I know your last name isn't really Barrett."

"No. It's Bennett. And yours?"

"Stratigias."

"That's more than a mouthful."

"Pretty much. Which is why I changed it for modeling. What about you?"

"Honestly, it's just a name. I wasn't sure I wanted Stuart Bennett really associated with my wrestling persona. Even though I have wrestled as Stu Bennett." He shrugged and shifted a little, stroking his hand over her hip and stomach. "Do you have anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Protection. I only bring it up because... well." He shrugged.

Smiling at him, Trish rolled onto her side and grabbed the bag she'd left on the night stand. "Just so happens, I've been hoping you'd give into my charms."

"Is that what they're calling it now?"

"Mostly." She laughed a little and opened the bag, handing him a box of condoms. "I know you're a very big boy, so, I think I got the right size."

Wade shook his head and looked down at the box. "Close enough, I think." 

She took the box back and opened it, taking a condom out. After ripping open the foil package, she scooted down the bed and stroked him, smirking when he rolled onto his back for her. "Hmmm. No need to work at getting you hard, huh?"

"Not today. Must be something about the woman I'm with." He strokes a stray lock of hair off her face. "You know, you were stunning as a blonde, but if I'm honest-- and I always try to be-- you never turned me on then. Oh, the occasional turn on, but as a brunette? I could barely keep my hands off my cock every time you showed up."

"I knew we'd have a lot in common. I could barely keep my hands off your cock too." Trish smiled, the expression widening when Wade laughed. She slipped the condom on and straddled him, just hovering over his cock. "I love hearing you laugh."

"Something tells me you'll make me laugh a lot."

As his expression darkened, Trish felt like she could read his mind, so she sank onto his cock, then leaned forward, kissing him. "If this were a one night stand to me, Wade, I wouldn't have just done that. I'll only go so far for a one nighter."

"Good." He sat up a little, driving his cock into her further and she moaned as his arms came around her back. "I don't know what this is, Trish, but..."

"Me too," she murmured against his mouth as she leaned in to kiss him. Using his arm around her waist as an anchor, she started rocking against him. When his hands slid down her back to grab her ass, she shifted enough to let him pick her up, which he did, flipping their positions. He started driving into her, placing kisses all over her face and neck before he moved down to her breasts.

She grabbed his shoulders, holding on as he started licking and sucking at her. "Oh god, Wade... if you don't come soon..."

"You'll what?" he breathed against her breasts before biting one. She shuddered, amazed at how easily he was able to manipulate her body. He growled softly as she tightened around him and thrust into her one last time before he slumped down, stopping just shy of collapsing on top of her. "Damn. Wanted to last longer," he said, breathing heavily.

"Next round," she murmured, stroking his back. "Stop holding yourself up." She pushed at his arms until he dropped fully onto her and she smiled, continuing stroking his back. "Better. Stay like this while we nap, okay?"

He nodded against her chest, then she felt his breathing even out and she looked down, not surprised to see him sleeping. "Just like a man," she mumbled, closing her own eyes and hoping for sleep.

(the end)


End file.
